Lille Barro
Summary Lille Barro (リジェ・バロ, Rije Baro) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "X" - "The X-Axis", as well as one of Yhwach's Schutzstaffel (親衛隊 (シャトズスタフェル), Shatozusutaferu; German for "Protective Echelon", Japanese for "Elite/Imperial Guards"). Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-B | High 7-B |''' High 6-C | '''Unknown Name: Lille Barro Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy, Sternritter, Schutzstaffel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Agility, Stamina, Reishi Manipulation, Expert Marksmanship, effortless penetration with The X-Axis, Intangibility, Teleportation, spiritual awareness, Regeneration (Mid-level), True Flight, Light Manipulation, Blood Manipulation Attack Potency: Likely City level+ | Large City level+ (was able to easily destroy the replicas of the cities surrounding the Soul King Palace with a single Heilig Pfeil each) |''' Island level+''' via powerscaling | Unknown (The X-Axis ignores conventional durability) Speed: Massively Hypersonic via power-scaling | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling (Almost as fast as Kyōraku),(Can keep up with Zero Division after being revitalized.) (Also, Can teleport in Quincy: Vollständig) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman Durability: Likely City level+ | Large City level+ | Large City level+ (The X-Axis also grants him intangibility when both of his eyes are open) Stamina: Superhuman | High, Can fight even after decapitation Range: Several miles with his Reishi Rifle Standard Equipment: Reishi Rifle Intelligence: High, as he is rather pragmatic in killing targets efficiently and aim at the ideal weak points of his targets' bodies, even while they are falling, prefers to take out the weaker targets and be in faraway places to snipe the most effective targets, while being virtually impossible to find normally. Weaknesses: After achieving Vollständig, while he is immune to most attacks, he is not immune to reality manipulation attacks, such as Kyoraku's Bankai, which caused a disease to appear on his body, and made him share his wounds. As a Quincy he cannot use Blut Vene and Blut arterie at the same time. In his True Vollstanding his body reflects light strong enough that if it's reflected towards him, it can leave himself blind for a short period of time. If someway The X-Axis is reflected to him, it can bypass his intangibility and hurt him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Expert Marksman: Lille is a skilled marksman with his rifle, able to aim directly for his targets' vital spots from a distance while firing rapidly and even snipe down the faraway cities surrounding the Soul King Palace. Enhanced Reflexes: Lille possesses considerable reaction speed. During his battle with Shunsui Kyōraku, when the latter attempted to attack him from below with a shadow blade via Kageoni, Lille immediately leaped into the air in order to avoid it, something which Shunsui himself noted made Lille the first opponent he had ever faced to dodge such an attack on the first try. Spiritual Awareness: As a spiritual being, the Quincy can sense Hollows and other spiritual beings at a significant distance, and tell in what direction they are in. Quincy have an acute perception of Reiatsu. *'Reikaku (霊覚, Spiritual Sense):' Every person that has Reiatsu subconsciously uses both their sense of vision and their Reikaku at the same time in order to see. When concentrating in the midst of battle, Reikaku takes over an overwhelming amount of perception. In other words, the subconscious begins to stop seeing with “eyes”. Strong Spiritual Pressure (Reiatsu): According to reports from Akon and the rest of the Department of Research and Development, the level of spiritual strength of all Sternritters (and hence that of Lille) is similar to a captain or even higher. (The elites power rivals that of the Zero Divison.) *'Fear:' Reiatsu at its most basic level can instill fear in others when it is very high (in comparison to the one feeling it). Willpower is the simplest way to fight this effect. *'Stun:' High level of spiritual power can cause those of lower power to be stunned by simply being in the presence of a high level spiritual being. *'Paralysis:' When a Spiritual being of high Reiatsu chooses to they can paralyze an opponent just by focusing pressure through their stare or presence. *'Phantom Pain: '''High level of spiritual pressure can make an opponent feel as though they are being attacked though nothing is physically happening to them. *'Lethal Damage:' In high enough quantities, spiritual pressure can be lethal to others. '''Reishi Manipulation:' As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. Hirenkyaku: (飛廉脚, Flying Screen Step; Viz: "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg") is an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet. Essentially, it is the Quincy equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo and the Arrancar's Sonído. Shadow: A technique that allows a Quincy to open a road between two different dimensions through a shadow. By putting the hand on the floor and then quickly swinging his arm outward, it is able to expand greatly the shadows resulting from manifest a giant portal shape of the cross Quincy, which is large enough to allow several people cross simultaneously to exit. Blut: A special technique that allows the user to increase their resistance and immunity to enemy attacks. According Quilge Opie and Urahara, all members of Wandenreich have this ability. *'Blut Vene:' An advanced version of the Quincy Blood technique. It is the defensive Blut. You can not use its full power along with the Blut Arterie. *'Blut Arterie:' An advanced version of the Quincy Blood technique. It is offensive Blut. You can not use its full power along with the Blut Vene. The X-Axis (万物貫通 (ジ・イクサクシス), Ji Ikusakushisu; Japanese for "Piercing Everything"): Lille's rifle can pierce anything he fires at with perfect accuracy. When Lille fires, the rifle does not release a bullet. Rather, it simply pierces everything between the muzzle and the target, leaving its power unable to be blocked by any barriers as a result. *'Third Eye:' In his base form, his X-Axis activates automatically from his left eye when faced with an attack he cannot successfully defend against. Activating this power by opening his left eye during this process no weapon in the world can pierce or damage him as his body is fused with his ability The X-Axis. Weapons can only go through his body for a short period of time. It is also what allows Lille's rifle to pierce through whatever he shoots and renders his body intangible. If he opens his eyes three times in a row during battle, he is permitted to keep them open for the entire battle. After activating 3 times, Barro enters his Volstandig "Zyarael" which cases him to become intangible constantly. Spirit Weapon Diagram: Lille's favored weapon manifests in the form of a large black rifle that he carries on his back underneath his cloak. Its forestock is mostly covered in white fur, except for a section on the underside near the end of the forestock. The end of the long barrel has a black, plus-shaped extension on it, and the stock is composed of two long, triangular protrusions that stabilize the rifle against Lille's shoulder and torso. * Heilig Pfeil: Lille can fire bullet-shaped Heilig Pfeil from his rifle. They are powerful enough to destroy the empty replicas of the cities surrounding the Soul King Palace with a single shot each. Kirio Hikifune notes that they possess such power due to being composed of highly compressed Reishi. However, they can still be split and deflected if cut by a sufficiently sharp blade. Quincy: Vollständig When Lille activates his Quincy: Vollständig, a large Quincy Zeichen ending in fleur-de-lis forms in the air, centered around his left eye. Lille's Quincy: Vollständig takes the form of a large white priestly robe with several holes and eight wings with three holes each covering Lille, who himself gains white lines crossing his eyes. * The X-Axis (Enhanced): Lille can fire multiple shots at an opponent from the holes in his wings. With his power active, Lille is constantly in a state of spatial intangibility, rendering him virtually untouchable by physical damage and even Kidō. By firing from six of the holes in his wings at once, Lille can produce a blast powerful enough to blow through a large portion of a city.Lille can also fire powerful blasts from locations far away from his body by forming portals in the air. * Teleportation: Lille can teleport to another location, where he appears as a spiraling circle that grows into his body. * Flight: Using his eight wings, Lille can remain stationary in and fly through the air. Second Form: Unlike most Sternritter, Lille can access a second form of his Quincy: Vollständig. If Lille's head is removed from his body somehow, he will not die, but instead enter the true form of Jilliel. In this form, he gains a new, fair-skinned head with slicked-back hair similar to that of a human, but with the eyes, nose, and beak of an owl. His halo is drastically reduced in size and gains spikes, and Lille's neck is elongated, resembling the body of a snake with fur on its back. In addition, his shoes extend dramatically in horizontal length, giving him the appearance of a centaur, and his eyelids open and close horizontally instead of vertically. *'Limb Generation:' Lille can create long arms for himself that have light-colored greaves and long fingers on each hand. Using this technique, Lille is also able to recreate any part of his body in the case of a missing member. *'360-degree View: '''Lille Barro can manipulate the size and shape of his head at will, as well as move his eyes around to any location on his head. '''Light Generation:' Lille can form a large ball of light in front of his outstretched hand, allowing him to erase any nearby shadows at the cost of creating some on his own body. In this form his body reflects light strong enough that if it's reflected towards him, it can leave himself blind for a short period of time. *'Sabaki no Kōmoyō ('Japanese for "Divine Light of Punishment"): With this power, Lille is capable of firing large thin light waves from his forearms and hands. These light waves can penetrate through entire cities, and leave in their way plagued explosions. *'Blood Sparks: '''If Lille Barro is injured someway, his body doesn't bleed, instead his body releases sparks of light strong enough to deeply wound his opponents. *'Trompete: After creating a huge ball of light above him and holding his closed fist in front of his beak, Lille forms an enormous trumpet out of light in the air above him with a wing-like appendage on top before firing an enormous blast of the X-Axis power which is powerful enough to erase a large part of a city. '''Key: Pre-Auswählen | Base | Quincy: Vollständig Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Quincy Category:Bleach Category:Sternritter Category:Weapon Masters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Chi Users Category:Hax Category:Unknown Tier Category:Light Users Category:Blood Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Intangibility